The Morals of immortality
by Scorpina
Summary: Inspired by the game WWE Immortals. Stephanie McMahon is determined to bring the WWE into the future, even if it means making a deal with Bray Wyatt. However, not even she or her husband know what they have done when Bray Wyatt keeps his part of the deal, and unleashes a power that cannot be contained. PS sorry if this story is posted twice, I swear I posted it this morning!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The act.

Stephanie McMahon paced about. It wasn't quite the plan she was expecting, however it was too good to resist. In secret, her husband Triple H and herself have been working along side an unlikely contact. It has been in the works for many months, and this moment, she was to get a progress report. "This is taking far too long for it to be worth it. It will be worth it, won't it?" she said in her pace.

But there was only silence.

Stephanie kept walking about like she was on egg shells. Triple H however, was more calm and collected than she was. Stephanie would pause and stare at him, expecting him to say something. Instead, his arms remained cross and his mouth closes. "You cannot rush this Miss Stephanie, you cannot rush this."

His voice sent chills down her spine, it was bad enough when Kane spoke to her in his demonic tone. Bray Wyatt was a whole other story. He has been oddly perched over a fire, holding his lantern close in hand yet kept it firmly on the ground. His eyes refused to part from the flame as it shifted and grew before receding again. "What exactly are you doing? In case you forgot, you said that this will make the WWE a lot more… interesting."

Bray smiled. "Indeed it will." He said.

Stephanie tried to stand before the flame, however his arm was quick to block her from getting anywhere near it. "NO!" he scolded. "This is a very sacrid flame, only the worthy can peer into it's magnificence. Rest assured, you will see into it, in time. For now, it is best you do not dare."

Stephanie was about to protest until Hunter came from behind her. "We will leave you to it, just remember our deal!" He was quick to escort Stephanie out of the shack of a cabin. They have done deep into the Louisiana bayou for Bray Wyatt, only to leave empty handed. "Tell me again why we are doing this?" Hunter asked once they were a good distance away.

"Because, Bray said he found a way to summon stronger and powerful superstars. Ones we can control!"

Hunter nodded. "Have you spoken to Kane about this? Wouldn't he know a thing or two about what Bray is doing?"

She shook her head no. "Kane doesn't have a clue. I haven't told him any of this. Besides, knowing him, he would advise against it." Stephanie paused when she noticed the look Hunter was giving her. He was unsure to her motive, as well as the probability of the plan working. "Hunter, listen to me and listen good. Superstars don't get any younger. What Bray is promising is the same superstars that we have, but far more… durable. Consider this, what if we can make Seth Rollins into an unstoppable force! With strength and speed that cannot be matched by anyone else, but can take a hit?" she said.

This gained Hunter's interest. "Go on."

Stephanie paused, she realized she had to come clean now. "I walked in on Bray Wyatt doing something like this once more, I broke his concentration. When it shattered, I saw another world of our superstars, but stronger and more menacing than the ones we have. Despite the fact Bray was upset I broke his concentration, I helped him gather the materials needed to try again. This time, the authority is in on it!"

Hunter began to smile. "Brilliant, but question remains, if we bring these things here, what will become of the superstars we have?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there. For now, let's just hope for the best."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The unspoken warning

Kane was in a hurry.

There felt something amiss in the locker room, a sensation he never felt before. However, he couldn't ignore it. Every so often he would pause and question the superstars if they felt something was different or off about the day. No one could answer him. Instead, they only stared at him oddly and went on their way. It was enough to make him loosen the tie around his neck. He began to sweat oddly. It wasn't natural for him to be this uptight, especially since there was no show today. Kane was about to walk into the office when he heard Stephanie and Triple H on the other side. He cracked open the door when their voices altered. "He's almost ready with it. The moment he activates the lantern, we strike!" said Hunter.

Kane froze for a moment. "Lantern?" he said to himself.

He walked into the room and found the conversation came to a complete stop. Hunter and Stephanie were quick to try and look natural, however he realized they knew he heard something. The looks on their faces aimed towards the floor and not at him. His head tilted to the side. "Did I hear you right? You are speaking about taking a lantern? If I am not mistaken, only one superstar in this locker room has one…"

"Kane, relax, it's not what it seems." Said Hunter. He finally looked him in the eyes and gave him one of those confident smiles. "You see we have a bit of a deal going on with Bray Wyatt. We could use some extra muscle if you know what I mean when we complete the transaction. Just to be certain it goes smoothly."

Kane wasn't certain to what Hunter talked about. "You never mentioned anything to me about this deal. What's it about? For what services? We have done well with Bray Wyatt as he gotten Dean Ambrose for us, what more is there?"

"Kane, it's nothing to worry about." Said Stephanie. "We are just doing what is best for business."

"I am having a hard time understanding when I haven't been told what it is that you are doing. I know something is wrong, I can feel it in the air. It's not natural." He said.

He caught a look Hunter and Stephanie exchanged between each other. "You made another deal with him, a supernatural one, didn't you?"

"Now Kane, you need to hear me out." Said Hunter.

"No, no I don't. Hunter, you of all people should know I am the one you talk to when it comes to supernatural deals. My brother is the goddamn Undertaker!" he said rather angrily. "You don't go making deals with Bray Wyatt, no matter how good the promise is!"

"It's already been done Kane, we are just waiting for him to deliver his part." Said Stephanie.

"So be it, I will not be there when you decide to make this arrangement. I want nothing to do with it." Kane turned to leave, however he paused and turned enough to project his voice. "One more thing. Don't you dare drag me into this, and never say I didn't warn you!"

He slammed the door behind him, not before taking a deep, cleansing breath. He needed some fresh air and fast, better still, he needed to call someone up for advice.

Whatever he was feeling, wasn't going away.

Something will happen if it isn't stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Glow

A week later

"My God, look at it."

Stephanie stared into the oddly shaped lantern in the hands of Bray Wyatt. What he was tasked to do has since been completed. The lantern in his hand was beyond any Stephanie and Hunter have seen before. The glow of it was unnatural. It pulsed with brilliant purple light, every so often Stephanie could see the faces of the stronger and bolder superstars break through the odd light. Before she could hold the lantern, it was pulled away.

"Now, now, you know the arrangement. I need to establish what I want first before you get your turn." Said Bray.

"And what would that be?" said Hunter.

Bray began to stare blindly into the glow. "To bring out more members of the family, into the Wyatt fold. They are out there, but I need this to find them. This light to guide and nurture them, for this is the light they need to follow in order to find me!"

Hunter wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but a plan came to mind. "You need a facility to do that, don't you? How about WWE headquarters, we got a tall building, and the light can shine out there for all to see. As well, we have the room to facilitate the family you are expecting to come."

Wyatt nodded. "That is perfect. Very well, we will meet tomorrow. Once I have my family, the lantern is yours."

When Bray left, Stephanie turned and looked her husband dead in the eyes. "Are you insane, as far as we know there is only enough light for him to use. There will be none left for us!"

Hunter only smiled. "Who said he will have a chance to use it? He's coming to our turf, and he won't know what hit him."

Stephanie shared his smile. "I love you, you do know that right?"

"You didn't just marry me for my good looks."

#

Meanwhile.

Kane was working overtime.

Not just with his normal duties as Director of Operations, but he was researching what Stephanie and Hunter said about the lantern and Bray Wyatt's. He remembered a book Paul Bearer had years ago, and just so happen to fall into his possession after his passing. Kane was reading through it like a man possessed, learning about the other worlds that do exist, and what could happen if those very realities collided with his.

Kane read into the night, only to learn the outcome isn't quite determined. Instead there were a wide rage of theories that could cause different affect and troubles. One troubled him greatly. "If the realities are to collide, only one may stay in one realm or it must possess the being of the new realm." He read it over and over again, each time he did, a cringe came over his face.

"Hey Kane!"

Kane jumped to the sound of the Big Show. "Huh, what?"

"I was wondering, have you see Hunter or Stephanie as of late? I can't find them anywhere. Seth is calling their phones, but no one is picking up."

"Aren't they at WWE Headquarters tomorrow?"

Show shrugged. "You would know better than me!"

Kane then realized something, they needed privacy to activate the lantern if they are going to go through with it all. Kane closed up his book and ran out of the office. He has to stop this, before it is too late!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The lantern's light.

They waited for the dark of night. All the offices at the top of the building were closed and no one was around, not even the custodian staff. Stephanie and Hunter waited on the rooftop for hours. In fact, they have been there for the better part of the day to ensure it all goes according to plan. There was a hidden floor at the top of Titan Towers, one very few knew about. Hunter was told of it when he was married into the family. It felt like a warehouse of all places, Vince once used it for storage before finding a bigger and better facility.

By midnight, he finally arrived.

Bray Wyatt came into the room, at first he looked about to ensure that it was just the three of them. "Where's your director of operations?" he said.

"He didn't want to be part of this." Said Hunter. "Now, about what is to happen tonight…"

"I will let you know when you are to use the lantern. You understand me? This is my moment, my followers will come in great droves to my side. My family is about to become a whole lot bigger."

The strange thing was, Bray kept the lantern in an odd looking chest. At first Hunter didn't think much about it, but it contained the glow from peering eyes. There was a small table set up and Bray carefully placed the lantern onto it. With care the lid was lifted and the dark room filled with the ominous glow. Bray smiled as he waved the light about and saw the strange smoke billow off the glass.

Stephanie went in for a closer look, but he immediately pulled away. "I just wanted to be sure it's the same lantern." Said Stephanie.

Slowly, Bray revealed the light to her once more. Peering into it, Stephanie smiled as she saw what she desired swirling in the lantern. Within it were the superstars she is well acquainted with. But their doppelgangers are far more powerful, stronger and menacing. Bray quickly pulled the lantern away as he explained he must get started. To activate it, a chant must be made.

Stephanie moved back, not before she turned to Hunter and gave him the nod.

Before the chant could be uttered, Triple H's elbow flew. Striking Bray at the side of his head, the lantern was knocked out of his hands, yet appeared to have a consciousness and floated in mid air. Stephanie was quick to grab it before placing it back into the box. She turned and watched Hunter make certain Bray wasn't getting up any time soon. He was out cold before they reached the elevator together.

Stephanie was smiling from ear to ear. The lantern was contained but she knew the power needed to be used up before Bray has his chance to get it back. They left Titan Towers and went to the arena. Just as they pulled out of the parking lot, Kane pulled him.

He was quick to get into the building, only to find out he was too late by the night staff. "They just left Kane, but that guy who was looking for them earlier hasn't."

"Bray." He muttered. "What level did he go?"

"Top floor, McMahon's only."

"Tonight we make an exception." Kane wished the elevator would go faster, however it felt like a snail's pace. By the time he reached the top floor, he could hear someone pounding on the doors to the McMahon only floor. He didn't hesitate. The passcode was simple to guess. WrestleMania. The door unlocked and Bray came flying out with his fists ready. Kane was expecting it, after all, he would have done the same. He managed to get the better of Wyatt, and pin him to the wall. "Calm down, I know what's going on, but I don't want them to succeed!" Kane said.

Bray calmed down. "Do you?" he asked. "Do you really know what's going on?"

Kane released him from the wall. "I got a good idea, but it's far worst than I am assuming."

Bray stroked back his hair. "It is. It will come to a point where you won't exist!"

Kane was taken back. "What do you mean?"

"They want to open up new world, to bring you and others from their world into ours. Two of the same person cannot exist in the same realm of being. It will destroy you!"

"Son of a bitch. You're coming with me, we are going to stop them!"

Bray however didn't move from the wall. "They have the whole world, in their hands, they have the whole world… in their hands…" he slowly slid down the wall, singing lowly, until he fell silent.

Kane left without him, he Bray wasn't going to at least try, then he will do everything he can to prevent catastrophe from happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Unleash the light

Hunter and Stephanie were able to get into the arena of the next show. Monday night Raw will be held there, their office was already set, but now they needed time to work the lantern's magic. Stephanie was the first to open the chest and reveal the light. She eyes widened as she bathed in the glow. Hunter smiled since she was so happy. "Are you sure you want to do this Stephanie?" Hunter asked.

She didn't answer, instead she lifted the lantern up and out of the chest and held it before her. "Bray Wyatt was only biding his time when he spoke of the chant, there isn't one." She said. "But how do I get what I want?"

"See, this is when Kane would be handy."

No sooner did he say those words, did Kane burst into the office. "Put it down! Put it down right now!"

Stephanie was started as the lantern swayed from her jump. Yet she saw it react. It was beginning to swirl once Kane came into the room. "Stephanie, for the first time in your life, listen to what I have to say damn it!" Kane was trying to hold himself back, he wanted to punch Triple H, he wanted to rip the lantern out of Stephanie's hands. One slip and his efforts will be for nothing. "Stephanie, put it down and let me deal with it."

However, Stephanie wasn't listening. The glow of the lantern swirled and churned before she saw it. Something or someone was staring at her but then turned and looked at Kane. The lantern let off a pulse, enough for her to let go and allow it to float in mid air. Stephanie was moving far away from it, when the lantern suddenly unleashed a blast of light.

Kane was thrown back and out of the office, hitting the wall hard before slowly slumping down. He was sort of breath and his suit permanently ruined with a large, smoldering hole burned into it. However it wasn't the only light to escape. Ball of it began to race out of the room and down the halls. They broke free of the building's limits and went out into the world. Kane rushed back into the room only to find Hunter and Stephanie had vanished into thin air.

"Shit." Kane growled.

His head began to swim, the room spun as he suddenly felt his body grow tight. His mind then pulsed with other thoughts, thoughts not his own. There was something rattling in his head, telling him to let it out. But it spoke no coherent words, it spoke not English, but an odd language.

His body began to grow.

Kane heard his suit ripping in every corner, his skin began to turn into rugged scales in some areas. His long hair was quick to appear across his face as he felt unimaginable heat across his shoulders. His skin was turning into black rugged scales. His face began to burn as the flesh contorted into a hard matter across his brow and his jawline. His jaw ached as his body started to smolder. He howled in pain, but no one would hear him.

No one will help him, no one will know what has happened to him…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Demon Kane

Daniel Bryan was the first to the arena.

He has a long day ahead of him but knew time spent at the arena would give him an advantage later on. He searched for the locker rooms before finding the office of the authority. "Great, they already set up shop" he muttered.

The day has proven to be an odd one.

For one, he woke to the smell of burning bed sheets. He got them off just in time and managed to douse the flame in the bathtub. On the bright side he got his hotel for free for the incident after they learned he didn't smoke! But the burn went through his shirt and on to his chest. He was given a new room to sleep in, much to his surprise. Sleep came easily! Yet what he dreamt wasn't out of the norm for him.

He came across himself in the dream, yet wore goat horns and had the lower body of the animal! "Again with the Goat!" he said.

But his other self smiled. "I see how you got your nick name, needless to say mine was too easily obtained."

It made him paused. "Am I really talking to myself?"

"Believe it or not, yes, yes you are. You need to listen to me. I am Daniel Bryan. Just as you are Daniel Bryan, but I am not of this world!"

"Uh… huh."

"Hear me out. I come from another world, a parallel of sorts. I was brought into your by unnatural means. I came to tell you that things are going to happen in the locker room, and if they are not fixed soon, well… it can shatter all reality. Not just mine, but yours."

Daniel was getting weirded out. "No offense, but this is a dream. None of this is really happening."

The horned Daniel rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will prove it, go find Kane! Your Kane, because mine… mine's not exactly like yours."

"He's worst isn't he?"

"Big time! But you need to find him, my world's Kane is already in your realm, and no doubt he's pissed off!"

"Okay, what do I do when I find him or it?"

"Don't make him mad, don't let him grab you and try to understand him. I'll help you, I speak his language."

He woke up shortly after that.

For the rest of the day his mind kept recalling the dream, which meant one thing. It wasn't one of those dreams that feel real but are soon forgotten.

Daniel snapped out of his daze when he began to smell something burning. His eyes drifted to the floor and found large footprints burned into the surface. Along the walls were hot talon marks, some were still smoldering. "What the hell..." he said to himself. His focus was shattered when a wave of people screaming came right at him. A flood of arena employees were making a break for it. They shouted something about a hideous monster in the arena, one that burns everything it touches.

"Well, so much for waiting this out." Daniel muttered.

He dropped his bag and began to follow the sounds of people scream and the smell of burning objects. There was an odd voice coming down the halls, it wasn't speaking any language Daniel knew. But then he heard the crack of a kendo stick. He ran towards it now and saw Roman Reigns battling this disturbing looking monster.

One that looked a lot like Kane.

Its hands were up, as it spoke and pleaded. Roman however refused to try and understand what it was saying. "You want to talk, talk! But not this gibberish, I ain't playing this game!"

The kendo stick he was using has since turned to ash. All along the floor Bryan saw what remained of Roman's weapons, remarkably he found a metal pipe that melted under the pressure.

"Svabol re wux tirir?" it said, yet as it spoke, fire burst forth from its mouth.

"TALK NORMAL!" scolded Reigns.

"Roman! Roman, calm down man… calm down" Bryan came from behind and got between the two. He turned to the beast whose body composed only of scales and oddly enough chard rock. His feet were black and clawed as his hands were red with long black talons. Bryan slowly approached it, looking into its red eyes before daring to ask. "Kane?"

Its eyes widened, he nodded his head feverishly. "Kane! si mi Kane!"

Daniel couldn't look away from him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Never mind him, what the gob happened to me!?"

The three turned to see Sheamus approaching them. Everyone's head tilted to the side in great confusion like Kane. "Did I miss a few months and fast forward to Halloween?" said Roman.

"You and me both." Said Daniel.

Sheamus wore deer antlers on his head like a crown, his body covered in furs and leathers not of this world, his shoulder pads appeared to have been made from bear paws. His beard has grown down his face and could reach his navel! Yet it was braided strangely. "What are you staring at?"

"Apparently you. What the hell did you do to yourself!" said Roman.

Sheamus looked himself over. "Yeah, I woke up like this. Weird no? One moment I am in boxer shorts, next I got fur and leathers I never knew I had. Strange dream about it though. I was talking to myself and they told me to watch my step, something odd is going down…" suddenly he stopped and stared at Kane oddly. "Are you naked!?"

Everyone turned and stared, however, with the way his body altered, no one could tell, not even Kane himself. "Let's not find out." Said Daniel. "What we need to find is what is going on."

"Coi ui Stephanie, jaciv tira nomeno!" said Kane.

"And people say I am hard to understand!" laughed Sheamus.

"He said it's Stephanie, she's behind this." Said Daniel Bryan.

Kane nodded his head and tapped his nose. "How the hell do you know what he is saying?" said Reigns.

Daniel shrugged. "I guess I got some help in that area. Kane, if you know what's going on, we need to put a stop to it."

Before Kane could agree, he began to hold his head in pain. He fell to his knees as the glow in his eyes became brighter. He hissed and then roared aloud before getting to his feet and running off without an explanation.

'Catch him, you have to catch him now!' Daniel heard in his head. His mind began to pulse, the world spun as Daniel Bryan fell to the ground, unable to get up…

From Scorpina, did you need to know what Kane is saying? PM me and I can send you the site to translate, sadly it won't post on here


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The goat returns.

He didn't know how long he was out for, all Daniel knew was when he woke again, he wasn't the same. Sheamus and Roman stared at him. Their mouths hung open as neither one could bring themselves to words. "My head." Daniel muttered.

"I wouldn't be worried about you head fella, have you seen your legs?" said Sheamus.

When his eyes focused, Daniel looked down and saw his legs have drastically changed. They were hooved! He tried to get up but his new feet kept sliding across the polished floor with no grip. Roman finally snapped out of his blank stare and did the noble thing. He reached down lifted Bryan up and placed him on his feet. "I suggest you don't run in the halls."

"Point taken."

He then heard Kane screaming. "Itrewic ekik di ve! I SAID GET OUT OF ME!"

The three men ran down the halls, only to find Kane in the authority office, he was throwing himself about the room, trying to regain control or fight something off in his own head. Daniel then felt the same headache come upon him. 'Let me talk to them!'

In the confusion, Daniel didn't know what to do, but he let the voice take control. He saw everything occur, but didn't control his action. "Kothar kane, pok nomeno sva huena!"

Kane froze, but the struggle continued. "jaci geou ti listen ekess ve! Si mi xoalir ekess letoclo jacion."

"Origato ve ukris ekess jacion."

The demon Kane calmed himself enough, until a coherent voice came through. "He stopped, he finally stopped trying to possess me." Said Kane.

"Kane, listen to what I say."

He paused, and stared. "You're a goat."

"Yes, now listen. The Kane within you is not trying to possess you. He is from my world. And everyone there is a demon of sort, at least that is what your people call creatures like us. He is trying to help you, he knows he does not belong to this realm."

"Then why the hell am I like this!"

"That is the power of the lantern. It not only brings out the powerful opposites to you of other realms, they must bond with their counterpart. If not, they will die and take you with them!"

Kane began to calm a little more. "He had to save himself to save me too…"

"Yes, but this is important. Stop fighting him. Let your minds and bodies connect for together is the only way you will survive."

Kane's head contorted oddly. "si tepoha coanwor xoalir ekess visp wux nomeno ihk creol tairais."

His head shook. "All right, all right. I won't fight it, not anymore. I'm sorry." He then began to stare at his hands. "How do I change back to my normal self?"

"What exactly is normal for you?" said Roman Reigns.

"Shut up!" growled Kane.

"creol youwei nurti thirku rionib treskriri." Said the demonic Kane.

With deep cleansing breaths, Kane settled himself down. Daniel Bryan regained control of himself too and felt his body reverting back to normal. Kane too began to turn back to his human self until he finally felt his old flesh again. He stared at his hands happily. "My hands! I got my hands!" He felt his face, there was no mask. "I'm me!"

"Uh… Kane… your demon side… he was naked." Said Daniel Bryan.

He noticed Roman and Sheamus looking away. "I cannot unsee that!" said Roman.

Kane however smirked. "Yeah, your goat side didn't take kindly to your pants either!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Locker room out of control.

With new pants and proper clothing, the four men went out into the arena only to find out they were not the only ones noticing the transformations. The locker room suddenly swarmed with ravens! Only they gathered in one area and Paige emerged from the flock. She turned and smiled. "I could get use to this."

"I wouldn't sorceress," said Sheamus, but he didn't sound like Sheamus. Not to mention, he began to stare at Kane oddly. "In fact, it is my pledge to slay demons where they stand!"

"Sheamus, quite staring at me like that. I am not a demon!" Kane snapped back.

But his sword was drawn, he aimed it at Kane and smiled. "It has been many yars since I have slayed a worthy adversary. You just maybe the prize I have sought all these years!"

"Bro, calm down. Quit letting that other Sheamus take control of you!" said Roman.

"Aye, that Sheamus isn't worth listening to. He lost his warrior spirit, quite frankly. I think I will do better in this world than my own!"

His sword raised over his head with intent on bringing it down. Yet an unlikely ally stopped the sword from coming down. With his bare hands, Brock Lesnar held onto the blade and easily tore it out of the hands of the strange Sheamus. He snapped it in two over his knee before making a fake lunge at the Irish man forcing him to retreat. "This isn't over!"

Sheamus ran off, Brock then turned to the three. "Something is going on and I need to know what."

"Brock, how did you stop a sword like that? Aren't you hurt?"

Brock showed his hand, the skin was cut, yet under the flesh were metal circuits. "This is nothing, earlier today I was some sort of demon looking for a fight. The ground smoked when I walked on it…" suddenly he paused and stared at Kane oddly. "Are you wearing my pants?" Brock said as he pointed to Kane.

"They were the only thing I could find that fits. It's that or you see me naked."

"Never mind. So, what's going on? Why is this happening? How did Sheamus get a sword?"

"That is a brief story and I only have bits of it. Stephanie and Hunter used Bray Wyatt to create a dark lantern that opens into other worlds. Our parallels have been brought into our world, but two cannot exist in physical form at the same time. So they latch themselves on to their equals. You apparently have a cyborg version of yourself in another world." Said Kane.

Brock nodded. "So, how does this end?"

"One of a few possibilities, we get the lantern, and send our opposites back to their worlds where they belong. If not, then more of them will come and shred reality a new one and probably kill us all."

"You are just a ray of sunshine aren't you Kane?" said Daniel Bryan. "Well, I think the more we have helping us the quicker we can solve this. You in Lesnar?"

Brock stared at the three men, but he gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm in. But I think I we all know someone who may be of bigger help."

"If you say Paul Hayman I swear…" mutter Reigns.

Brock only smiled. "This is beyond even him, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Authority reappear

Stephanie didn't know where the blast of energy took her or Triple H. But when her eyes opened again, she found herself in an ancient ruin. She wasn't alone either. Hunter was passed out on the ground, but standing across from her was a dominating version of herself with her Triple H. Both wore a crown of skulls on their brows but they smiled to her. "I knew there was another like me who lusts for power!"

Stephanie didn't know what to make of it, looking about she saw what appeared to be mirrors, but they were ripping like pools of water. "Where are we? Who are you?" she said.

The crowned McMahon smiled. "We are you but of another world. My husband and I grew tired of the world we reign supreme over, and we have sought another world to conquer and control. Earth Realm appears to be something of a challenge. Billions of people to rule, but also billions to show who is the strongest!"

Stephanie shook her head. "You can't be serious! You want to take over the world? Look, we have out own world, the WWE. And my husband and I do quite well when it comes to ruling with an iron fist!"

"Is that so." Said the parallel Hunter. "We have seen your kind, your people and those who keep close. The men you think you rule over, are the very ones who oppose us in our world! They are adversaries not even we have been able to destroy, what better way to end them by taking out their weaker versions?" his eyes turned as he smiled wickedly to his wife. "What say you my queen?"

"I say we have a plan. But first thing is first, we need to possess the bodies to do so."

Stephanie began to panic, she looked to the lantern and was ready to shatter it to the ground. "You do that, and you destroy every reality!" warned her opposite. "You have no idea how the lantern works, do you? Pity. For I do!" The parallel Stephanie McMahon raised her lantern, taking in the authority and fusing the two into themselves. They altered their form and took the appearance of Stephanie and Triple H of earth realm.

"Let's make this quick, I don't like to become board easily"

The two raised their lantern, taking them to Earth Realm, ready to be to conquered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Help.

"I am rather surprised at you Brock, really, I am shocked." Said Kane.

"What? You don't think I don't think about these things. Besides, the two that are rattling around in my head are telling me to find him… find you. Besides, if something weird was going on, wouldn't he normality be the one behind it? Or sometimes the cause of it?"

"I resent that." Said the voice in the shadows. The four men found him in the locker room, lingering in the darkness. Only now has he appeared. "So, Stephanie and Hunter and messing with the fabric of reality. Big mistake on their part." But his eyes turned to Kane. "And why didn't you do anything to stop them?"

Kane rolled his eyes. "I tried! I didn't know what they were planning, but I was trying to put an end to it before anything happened. I was too late."

He gave a small forced laughed. "I see that, who else is affected?"

"We haven't really gone that deep into the locker room Undertaker… sir." Said Daniel Bryan. "Although Sheamus tried to kill Kane earlier, and Kane was a naked demon!"

"And you were a goat, now drop it." Growled Kane.

Taker finally stepped out of the shadows, revealing an odd outfit on his body. There were skulls hanging off of his jacket. His eyes were purple as were some of the markings on his arm. They were glowing as well. "I have come to understand what was going on through my equals. They tell me of a dark force gathering, we are the ones to stop it and anyone else who can help us." He paused. "There is a reason why these versions of ourselves have come through."

"I don't think everyone is in control of themselves," said Kane.

The point only made itself known as a battle of fire and ice erupted in the halls. The Bella twins were in battle, Paige however held her own as she turned herself in a flock of ravens and managed to evade their attacks. "Do we stop them?" said Daniel.

"Word of the wise, never get between two women fighting." Said the Undertaker. "Nonetheless…"

His hands went up as the light fixture burst above the fighting divas. Lightning clashed down and sent the ladies back a ways from each other, but the battle was put to a stop. "That's enough of that, ladies, if you wish to continue this I suggest you save it for another time. Better still, you need a greater competitor to face."

"We aren't looking for a fight, Paige started it" said Nikki.

"I didn't start a damn thing, you were pulling my feathers!" snapped Paige.

"I don't give a damn as to who started what," said Taker. "We got bigger problems to face and we need help. You in?"

The three Divas glared at each other. "Deal with it yourself." Said Paige.

"We are not interested in your petty feud." Said Nikki, but was quick to stop and stare. "Why the hell is Kane wearing Brock Lesnar's pants?" said Brie.

"Don't ask." Said Daniel Bryan. "Brie, we really do need help, it's the world is at stake kind of help."

"In that case…" Brie was about to answer until Nikki covered her mouth.

"We'll pass!" and pushed her down the hallway.

"Chicks." Muttered Brock.

"si geou nurti kampiun upadoci" came the voice of the demonic Kane.

Taker wasn't in the mood to be denied. "Gather the locker room, everyone with a parallel and even those who don't got one. I want to speak with everyone… NOW"

No one uttered a word as the Deadman disappeared into the darkness. "mishun vers, re wux shio khru jaci ui ti vi kothar?" came the voice of demon Kane once more.

"I have no idea what you just said, either way I am going to do as he says, let's gather the locker room." Said Roman.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Come to order.

They gathered in the arena, many came by their own free will. Others had to be dragged and taken. Most troubling of them were Sheamus, Big Show who has become taller and a lot more aggressive than normal. It took the demon Kane and a goat Daniel Bryan to take him down. Those who were not in control of themselves were tied down, everyone else sat freely with the Undertaker standing in the middle of the ring. No one said a word about him. Not his eyes glowing or the skulls that began to move about on his jacket, looking at everything and everyone in range. As Taker called for order, he found few heeded him. Those with power grew rather annoyed to him and attempted to quell his meeting of the minds.

However, as they got louder, the Deadman grew less patient. His eyes began to surge with lightning, the arena lights flickered before casting them in darkness. His whole body glowed before unleashing a bolt over the heads of the loudmouths. "SIT!" he roared.

Everyone was firmly in their seats, he settled himself as the lights turned back on. "Now then, about what has happened. The Authority as messed with a power beyond their own understanding or comprehension. Which is why many of us are not what we should be normally. Kane in particular."

"HEY!"

He then turned to those who have yet to be affected. "What has happened is they ripped open a portal to other realms. The versions of ourselves are coming through, I have come to call them the equals, they inhabit many of us, those who are having trouble controlling them need to stop fighting it for you are only fighting yourself. I have, and we are working together to resolve this. If nothing is done our worlds can and will collide and destroy everyone and everything. Are we clear on that?"

The heads nodded.

Daniel suddenly altered to his goat equal. "Undertaker, sir. If I may speak?"

Taker obliged and let Daniel Bryan take the floor. He stepped into the ring. "I know this problem isn't just linked to your world, but of another. I have been made aware of a conquering force that wishes to take over other worlds. The other demons and I have been trying to stop them for some time, but we haven't had much luck. My friends Kane and Brock followed me to this realm. We learned of our equals through a wise man, he discovered the conquering ones wish to rid of us, by ridding our less powerful equals. They wish to destroy them in this realm so we will be destroyed in ours."

"Destroyed?" said Kane. "I wasn't told of that!"

Kane's head contorted as the demon took hold. "yth tiliw ti visp wux li yth l'grada wux ornla kawflev. coi ui understandable sjek wux tira"

Brock also turned. He became a beast incarnate, His body appeared to be aglow with lava and power. His arms and legs revealed cracks of radiating strength. But he nodded to everything demon Kane said. "We have fought tyrants who love nothing more than to take hold of everything they can. Their damage of our world, is felt in this world." He turned to the Undertaker. "There is one who can save it, one of your equals. But I don't know if even he has made itself known to you."

Taker paused to Brock, however. He said nothing. "No matter what happens, we make a stand and put a stop to these tyrants before your earth falls. Trust in us and those who have the power to make things right!" said Daniel Bryan. He then turned to those who didn't possess an alternative version of themselves. "Even if your equals are not with you, we can still use your help."

Then, a slow clap was heard at the top of the stage. Stephanie and Hunter stood with smiles on their face. "That is so sweet coming from a talking goat!" said Stephanie. "But what can a goat do to us?"

The Undertaker looked about, but notice a look on Kane's face. He was quick to turn into his demonic form and roar aloud to the Authority. "Kane, now, now, you know better than that. Besides we need our Director of Operations to get back to his job!"

Kane however refused to move from where he stood. Instead a sneer came over his face as he revealed his jagged teeth. "sjek wux re truly wer authority di nomeno realm hak si mi vi shaved fiik!."

Taker than noticed the look on Stephanie's face. She sneered back at Kane. "So be it!" she said. Her focus shifted to the locker room. "I suggest if you wish to remain employed, you will not listen to the Undertaker the least bit! Do I make myself clear?"

The locker room fell into a whisper, they began to look between Stephanie and The Undertaker.

Unable to decide which side they should or need to listen to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- She who holds the lantern…

The Undertaker decided to step forward, he got out of he ring and began to make his way up towards the ramp. "Enough of this game. You have possessed this realm's Authority figures. Let them go." He said.

The two smiled as the lantern glowed once more, they altered to their true forms of a silver king and queen. "I think not, there is far more to do and a greater world to conquer than our own here. Isn't that right my King?"

"My queen always gets what she desires, and if it is a new world, so be it! How fortunate that our equals were in search of the same power we were. I am jealous though, they were able to convince another to help them. We had to force ours."

"Ah yes, Bray Wyatt. The wisest man of our realm."

"tikilvi else kiwiegir awkward zahae batobot?" said demon Kane.

"Why are you so surprised, he is of our sister realm. We know him well, but we know someone of greater power you have been after!" said Daniel Bryan.

Queen Stephanie smiled. "How right you are, we have been hunting down the Necromancer. He is slippery one, and he can allow us to take over the realms. With his power, we will not have to worry about destroying the worlds we enslave, or the backlash of our victories. But where to find him…"

Her eyes turned to the Deadman. "Tell me, Undertaker isn't it? Who else shares your body?"

The Undertaker stood in silence, he didn't say a word, he only glared at Queen Stephanie and her husband. "Shall I bring him out for you my darling? You know how I love to make you happy!" said King Hunter.

"If you don't mind, make certain he comes though. I don't like to wait."

King Hunter began to make his way down the ramp way, but standing in his way was Brock Lesnar. "You will not take this world! I won't let you, we won't let you!" he said defiantly.

Hunter only smiled. "My darling, how about swaying all who are possessed by their alternatives to our side. After all, not all of them are demons. Those who remain human… belong under our influence."

She lifted the lantern above her head, it began to glow once more. The room filled with a radiant light as those who remained relatively human began to glow, their eyes turned to Queen Stephanie who smiled with pride. "Bring me the Undertaker, put down the demons!" she said.

The odds were stacking against them. Kane looked about and found not all were under Stephanie's influence. Those who aren't possessed by their equal were not affected. Strangely enough, one who was possessed, stood before Stephanie's controlled army.

Dean Ambrose.

He raised his hand. "Stop, friends, please, this isn't the path to take, nor is it the one that will be resolved for any soul." He said in a calm, collected tone.

Kane turned to the others. "ui coi filki ve, usv ui dean vi monk?"

"That needed no translation," said Roman. "And yeah, he is"

Dean Ambrose's other realm equal stood in a white robe of all things, he appeared calm and collected as he turned to those in her demon forms. "Friends, take this moment for the appropriate action, for my path has already been determined." He said calmly.

They turned to make a run for it, just as Stephanie called for her minions to strike down Dean. Kane turned just as he heard a battle cry. Ambrose went from monk to full out crazed MMA fighter! Brock even froze as he knocked down one man after another. "Damn, remind me not to cross him in that realm."

"Noted" said Daniel Bryan after taking a photo of the event.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The race to escape

They had to get out of the arena, before it was too late. Dean Ambrose may have bided them some time, but it wouldn't be enough for a clean getaway. "Brock, what are they talking about when they mentioned this Necromancer? Why do they think it's me?" said the Undertaker.

Brock was silent before he found the answer. "They tell me he is legendary. The Necromancer is able to raise the dead and what not, but his power can extend beyond that when needed. If he is able to use every bit of his strength, he could make it so that if one of our equals dies in one realm, it won't affect those of another."

"So where does that leave us? What version would they want dead?" asked Daniel Bryan.

"The ones who can stop them." Said the Undertaker.

He paused for a moment as he suddenly held his head in pain. "Ugh, my head is killing me." He muttered.

"We got to get him to a safe place." Said Kane. But then an idea came. "Come with me, all of you and try to look normal!"

"Coming from the naked demon man." Muttered Roman Reigns.

Kane growled he got everyone to the back, looking about he spotted something of use. "To the bus!" he said.

Much to the surprise of those around him, Kane led them to the Authority bus that takes them from arena to arena. He got everyone aboard before taking the driver's seat. "Uh Kane, don't you need a key for this? Not to mention don't you usually have a driver?" asked Daniel.

Kane smiled as he went into the glove compartment. He found a pair of unused driving gloves and pulled out a key from within. He started the bus up and sped out of the arena. "Man it's so much easier driving without shoes on."

"Please don't remind us of that… were are we going anyway?" asked Brock.

"We're going to see the wise man!"

"I thought he was already on the bus." Said Bryan.

"That's the smart ass wise man, in our reality he's the crack pot, and I doubt he has moved from the spot where I left him."

As Kane drove, Daniel kept checking on the Undertaker. His headache wasn't going away, as well his equal form was starting to lose its luster. The once glowing purple marks on his arms began to fade. His eyes turned back to their piercing green color as the skulls upon his jacket began to crack and fall apart. "What's happening to you? Are you okay?" asked Roman.

"Do I look okay?" muttered the Deadman. "Something isn't right. I can feel it and it's slowly seeping out of me. It is like my life is leaving my body."

"Kane, you might want to step on it!" called Roman.

The bus began to accelerate, Kane sped through the streets but found his actions weren't going unnoticed. A siren was heard coming from behind the bus. "Damn it, we don't need this now!" said Brock.

Kane however wasn't worried. He pulled the bus over as his head kinked oddly to the left. "si itrewica nomeno." Said his demon equal.

The bus fell silent as the police officer came to the door, he tapped on the door and was probably expecting to see a normal face. Yet the door was quick to open, Kane jumped out and gave a demonic roar into the streets. One that cracked the windows and made everyone who walked out at night freeze in terror. There was an odd silence before he climbed back on to the bus. He closed the doors, sat back down and drove away.

"What the hell just happened?" said Roman.

"I don't think you want to know." Whispered Brock.

Lesnar peered out the window as he saw the Policeman stand there perfectly still, white as a sheet. "Yeah, don't want to know…" he muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Necromancer

The bus tires screamed as it pulled into Titan towers. Kane was quick to unload everyone off and rush them inside. They moved too quickly to answer questions, not to mention paid no mind to the odd stares they were given. Brock had to support the Undertaker into the elevator as Kane hit the hidden floor button. Silence befell upon the unlikely group. Roman, however began to sway oddly. He stared out through the glass when he noticed a ball of light coming his way. "Oh hell." He said.

It struck.

Everyone in the elevator was knocked back to the walls as the light pierced through Roman Reigns. The first to recover was Kane, his head spun but eventually his sight cleared up enough. Roman was sounding different. "re wux kruth?"

Slowly, Reigns turned around. His eyes had altered as fangs grew from his jaws. He gave out a wolf's howl before starting to grow. His arms and legs grew stronger than before, his body covered mostly in hair and yet he somehow retained most of his human features. He settled himself down, a low growl came from him but he was calm. "About damn time." He said.

The others came too. He was quick to offer a hand and get the others back on their feet. When everyone stood once more, Roman began acting strangely again. His ears twitched, his nose scrunched up as a sneer came over his lips. "We were followed."

"Then we better hurry up!" said Brock.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. As they rushed out, Kane looked about, and just as he suspected. He found Bray Wyatt in the same position he left him in. "Bray Wyatt!" Kane called in his normal voice.

Wyatt slowly looked up, he didn't have a dazed look or menacing stare as he usually did. He was oddly calm. "I was hoping you would come back." He said in a gentle voice, he then looked to the Undertaker. "We don't have much time and no time for explanation, quickly, into the room. Kane, Brock, I need you to hold the doors! Roman, no one gets out of that elevator. Bryan, I need you with me."

Despite orders coming from Bray Wyatt, everyone did as they were told. Roman took the halls and made certain to bide any time needed. Kane opened the doors to the hidden McMahon room, and got everyone inside. From there he and Brock held against the doors, but Brock had a better idea. He was able to summon magma from his hands and feet, creating a barrier. Kane was able to absorb the heat to prevent a fire in Titan towers. Just to be certain, Brock kept to the doors and insisted Kane go along with Daniel.

He saw them gathering in the middle of the room, Bray Wyatt was contorting and altering various objects in his hands as Daniel watched on. The Undertaker was having a hard time keeping his own eyes open. "What's happening to him? Why is the Undertaker like that?" said Bryan.

"He's like that, because something or someone is forcing him to turn into another person. Someone more powerful. It's an old trick to drain the life force energy out of one being in order to access a more powerful side of them. It's the sink or swim tactic."

"How do you know this?" asked Kane.

Bray smiled. "Your Bray Wyatt has known this for a while, just using the knowledge for other purposes. I have been trying to tell his realm of what is going on, and how to stop it all from happening. Perhaps it would have been a better use of energy to possess someone that isn't my alternative self."

Daniel paused before he stared at Kane oddly. Kane however appeared to realize something, he started to sing oddly. "He's got the whole world, in his hands, he's got the whole wide world in his hands…"

Wyatt smiled. "I suppose it would have helped as to whose hands they needed to be."

CRACK

Everyone froze to the sound.

Then a yelp of a dog was heard, someone struck Roman Reigns hard, causing him to whimper like an animal. Then there was a hard smashing sound. The door began to bend.

BAM!

Light was starting to break through as Brock tried to hold it back. Kane ran to his side and braced the door as another blow came against it.

SNAP

The hinges began to blow off the side, the door started to warp as another powerful strike came against it.

Then the ice formed.

So much ice began to gather, there was nothing they could do.

Kane and Brock just got out of the way as the door shattered to bits. The debris flew everywhere. Standing dominantly at the door were Stephanie and Hunter.

The silver conquerors.

"You waste my time." Said Stephanie. She held up the lantern that continued to glow and smolder. The light grew brighter than the last time any had seen it. "It is all for nothing. You cannot protect this world from us! Now, release the Necromancer, and we will end you swiftly."

Kane and Brock stood at the ready, both men in demonic form would bide what time is needed. Before either one could make a move, they heard a voice. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned as the Undertaker rose up under his own power. Black smoke began to billow from his jacket until he was engulfed into it. Bray was smiling from ear to ear. "Be careful for what you wish for." He said.

The Undertaker emerged from the fog, remarkably different than before. The tips of his hands were clawed and glowing a haunting and unnatural green. He stood covered in a yellow and gold cloak. Upon his shoulders were two demonic skulls. His face well hidden in his cloak but one could see his eyes glowing a haunting green. His flesh was no longer flesh. It was split open in many areas, revealing the same glowing green that has come into his eyes and tips of his hands.

Stephanie only smiled. "The Necromancer."

"kwi uoinota" said demonic Kane.

The Necromancer began to step forward, however he turned to Bray Wyatt and extended his hand for something. The item Bray Wyatt had spent his time on was relinquished to the Undertaker. Stephanie however only laughed. "You have no power here, I have it all in the lantern! Look upon it Necromancer and know this. I rule this land, I rule all realms for they are in my hand!"

He said nothing, instead he began to toy with the object Bray Wyatt gave him, his glowing hands contorted and shaped the object until it began to float in front of him.

A replica lantern has been made.

"It is one thing to hold the power. It is another to know how to control it." The Necromancer then reached for the glass of his lantern, it began to glow brighter and brighter until the room filled with an unnatural light.

No one could see a thing…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- He's got the whole world…

The silver conquerors woke in an endless room of white. Hunter was the first to rise, before he helped his queen up to her feet. Taking in their surroundings, they found no sky above them, no floor below them. Triple H pulled his sword and called out to the mists. "Alright you demons! Come out and face me!" he said.

His sword slashed the rolling fog that only continued to grow thicker. Queen Stephanie tried to find a way out, but couldn't see one. "There is no one else here." She whispered. "My King, there is no one else here!"

"Nonsense my Queen, we cannot be removed from the realm unless they wish to take our equals along with them! We wouldn't be here alone if that is the circumstance."

They didn't know what had happened, or where they were. Perhaps it was for the best…

#

Kane kept staring into the fogged lantern. His talon was gentle as he clinked the side of the glass to see if he got a reaction. "I still can't believe you got them in that thing." Said Daniel Bryan.

In the hands of the Necromancer, was the lantern casted in white mist. "They should have known better than to mess with the fabric of existence. In this glass is a new realm, it will forge itself and it is where they shall live until the end of their lifecycle. There is no way to escape, no people to conqueror, it will be just the two of them and any family they forge."

"Seems rather kind, don't you think?" asked Roman Reigns.

Kane however snickered. "astahii tepoha egos turalisjilt loupon wer realm, coi geou qe asta kurjh urgthumnum uoinota!" he then broke into fits of laughter.

Daniel joined in the snickering. "It's true!" he said. He soon paused from the laughter. "What do we do now?"

The Necromancer walked out of the room with the lantern possessed by the Silver Queen. He gave the other to Brock for safe holding. He took the lantern up to the top of Titan towers upon the roof. He held the lantern up over his head before muttering an incantation. When he finished, his final words were. "It's time to go home."

The lantern glowed brighter as it sent out a burst of light through the city. Balls of light were quick to appear and fly back in to the lantern. When finished, the Necromancer turned to those who worked with their equals. A brief smile came over his face as he raised the lantern up to them. Everyone was pulled into the glowing light, even the Necromancer himself…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The final good bye

"Gentlemen, this is the land between lands, the one place where all the realms can meet without interfering with each other. This is where we separate..." The lantern glowed, everyone began to glow as their realm equals were gently pulled out of them. Soon, the room filled with the equals of the realms. A strange sight for most to see. Kane in particular as he turned and nearly jumped to the demon that possessed him.

"It's weird," said Kane. "I know it's me, but it's not me."

For the first time since the incident, Kane was able to see the demon for the first time. He marveled as he stood tall and proud to what he was, the demon only smiled back at him. "I'm really like this in another world?"

"You think you are weirded out, I got two of them staring at me. One is a terminator and the other is a lava beast!" said Brock Lesnar.

"I think I can finally see the goat resemblance." Said Daniel Bryan.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you!" said the Goat

"Ow my head."

Everyone turned and saw Stephanie and Triple H passed out on the floor. They slowly recovered before rising under their own power. As they did they froze to the sight before them. Two Kanes, Daniel Bryans, Bray Wyatts and Roman Reigns, three Brock Lesnars and three Undertakers! The Necromancer approached them and waved his hand before their faces. The two collapsed once more and fell back into a deep sleep. "They will have no memory of this. Speaking of which…" He did the same thing to Bray Wyatt.

His eyes rolled back as he took a moment to fall to the ground. He tried to fight off the spell. "No, I cannot forget this. I need to know…" however his equal was quick to hit him upside the head and making him fall to the ground, out cold.

"I understand why I am not very trusted in Earth Realm."

"Now, for everyone else." The Necromancer looked to all in the room. "None of you will recall what happened here this day. The bounds on you are lifted. If one dies in one reality it will not affect those in another. But if any of you brings this lantern back into existence, I will personally deal with you myself! Am I clear?"

Every head nodded in agreement, The Necromancer gave but a nod. "Good, now, say good bye to your equals, I need to reset reality."

Daniel Bryan turned to the Demon Kane. He stuck his hand out to him as a token of friendship. "It was a pleasure to fight at your side, I reminded me of old time." He said.

The demon smiled and shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine!"

Suddenly, the whole room turned. "Wait, this whole time. THIS WHOLE TIME YOU COULD TALK NORMAL!" demanded Daniel Bryan.

The demon Kane laughed. "Yes, it's funny to watch you try and understand why I was saying!"

They suddenly heard others snickering, the goat Bryan and Demon Brock Lesnar. "We didn't mention that Kane in our realm. He likes to play tricks and jokes on people. It's not often he finds a new victim to prank." Said demon Brock.

"You son of a…"

The Necromancer however raised the lantern, sending everyone back to their realm before Daniel Bryan could finish his last word to Demon Kane…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The new norm

Daniel Bryan's head was swimming. The room continued to spin until he was finally able to regain himself. At first, he didn't know where he was or how he got there. The floor he lay upon was cold as ice, his head supported by his carry on bag that contained his wrestling gear. As he slowly looked about, Daniel Bryan found himself in the arena for Raw. Strangely still, across from him, passed out against the wall, yet still on his feet was Roman Reigns! "Reigns? You awake?" Daniel asked.

Roman's head twitched, he began to slide sideways before he woke himself up and catching the wall. "What the hell…" he muttered.

Looking about he appeared just as confused as Daniel was. Reigns stared at him lying on the floor. "Bryan, why the hell are you down there?"

"That's what I want to know."

Slowly, he eased himself up off the ground before taking in the hallway. Nothing appeared out of place, nor was there any damage anywhere. So he wasn't jumped. But still, he wondered how he ended up on the floor?

That wasn't the only strange sight.

As Daniel regained himself and opted to look for the locker room, he heard an odd dispute occur in the hallway. It was Kane, yelling at Paul Heyman. "I told you, I don't know how it happened!"

"I doubt that sir. My client does not take kindly to people pilfering his belongings!"

"Paul, I told you before and I will tell you again. Why would I want to take his gear?"

"I don't know, just explain to me why you are wearing it!"

Daniel just peered around the corner where he saw Paul Heyman stand with his arms crossed. Kane, strangely enough stood in Brock Lesnar's wrestling trunks! "I suggest you remove those at once and get them cleaned, or so help me…" said Paul.

Kane nearly went as far as removing the trunks, however stopped. His face flushed with embarrassment as he did a quick look down the shorts. "I… I will return these at once… as soon as I am done with them…" Kane said with a flustered voice.

Heyman soon realized why Kane was talking so apprehensively. "Never mind, I will be sending you a bill. Pay it the moment you get it!"

Daniel Bryan couldn't hold back any longer. He began to laugh aloud to Kane's situation. It didn't help matters when Kane heard him loud and clear. "Bryan! You did this!"

Daniel froze. "Whoa, wait just a moment there. One I would never go through Brock's stuff. Second, I wouldn't pants you even if the opportunity presented itself! Why the hell would I do that to you? Not to mention how could I? I just got in, you've been here what, all day?"

Kane was about to rebuttal the comment, but realized Daniel was right. He was in the arena all day, so it couldn't have been him. Kane walked away without another word, trying to understand how he ended up in someone else's clothing.

Daniel could care less. It was funny as hell!

THE END


End file.
